Lion King3: I Can't Take Love And Pain
by Ke-Ke Shan
Summary: Kiara has a dilema. She did something that she regret. She had an affair from her past. How does she handle it, but more importantly the one's she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Lion King3: You can't take love and pain

HEY THERE KE-KESHAN HERE this is my brand new story i hope you like it plz R&R PlZ ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Lion King charecters only the ones that you don't know.

"I just hate myself I had to leave it to Amari to help me conceive!" Kiara muttered to herself angrily.

"Kovu would be mad at me if he finds out and the pride will hate me my parents disappointed in me oh what will happen?"

"Kiara? Who are you talking to?" A voice called behind her. Kiara turned her head alarmed and sighed with relief to see it was her cub-hood friend Carmen who was also with cub or cubs.

"Oh Carmen it's just you, you startled me my friend."

"Sorry I didn't mean to Kiara but how are you?" Carmen said in apologic voice.

"I'm fine how long are you Carmen?" Kiara said in curiously.

"Oh I'm 3 Months." Carmen laughed cheerfully but her laughter died as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Carmen what's wrong" Kiara said in concern and worry

"Kiara go get Sultan please hurry I'm in labor!" Carmen said in between her teeth.

Kiara ran as fast as her legs could take her since she was pregnant.

"SULTAN COME! HURRY CARMEN IS IN LABOR! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" Kiara called at the top of her lungs Sultan came out of the den after hearing Kiara's call. He hurried to Carmen's location by the time Sultan and Carmen's mother got to Carmen she had three tiny cubs by her side Sultan beamed down at the cubs but realized something was wrong.

"Sultan what's wrong?" Carmen's mother Liza asked in concern.

"Two of the cubs don't look like me. "Sultan said hurt and surprised in his face.

"Sultan listen to me?" Carmen said begging.

"Carmen what is going on? "Liza asked Carmen softly

"Sultan I have a confession. "Carmen began softly.

**HEY GUYS I GUY I LEFT A CLIFF HANGERBUT STAY TUNED TO CARMEN'S CONFESSION FAIR WELL FOR NOW**


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen's Confession

"Sultan I have a confession." Carmen began softly.

"What is it Carmen tell me ?"Sultan replied impatiently.

"I had an affair with another male Sultan. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to he tricked me." Carmen said in a sorryful voice with tears falling from her face.

"Carmen how could you! Who was the male you had an affair with tell me so I can rip his head right off his shoulders!" Sultan said in rage.

"He's name is Omar he lives in the southern part of the pridelands off the border. "Carmen said in fear and covered the young cubs.

"Sultan wait maybe it wasn't Carmen's fault." Liza said to calm sultan down.

"Maybe you right" Sultan replied back to her and turn to Carmen and began.

"Carmen I will raise them as my own they can not and will not live without a father what did you name them?"Sultan said.

"The first born name is De'Angelo the second born Sahara and the last born name is Tyler."

"Well at least I have grandchildren Carmenana" Liza said (Carmenana is Carmen's full name but the lionesses call her Carmen).

"Hello everyone I don't mean to intrude." An evil voice came from behind them. Everyone's head turn in alarmSultan and Kiara's face were shocked. When they saw who it was, It was Amari! (You'll find out how he and Kiara met later in the next chapter)

"Amari! My old friend how have you been? "Sultan greeted him. Kiara just glared angrily at him. Carmen knew what was wrong already she leaned to Kiara.

"Kiara is that the Guy you were telling me about when you had your affair?" Carmen whispered.

"Yes "Kiara growled and whispered back.

"I want him to watch my claws tear his carcass open!"Kiara growled

"Sultan I've been doing well and Hello to you beautiful. "Amari said referring to Kiara who just growled.

"Hey um everyone" Carmen began. Everyone turned their head to Carmen and Kiara the atmosphere was silent.

"Can me, Kiara, and Amari talk alone please?" Carmen said while feeding her cubs.

"Sure "Liza, Sultan, and the pride replied back to her. They went back to the den with no farther questions. Carmen began.

"YOU-LOW DOWN DIRTY EXCUSE OF A LION HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR PRESENT? Carmen yelled to Amari

"Careful Carmen you don't want to interrupt your cubs feeding time now do you?" Amari tested Carmen.

"Leave us be Amari I never wanna see your face!"Kiara said in anger.

"Kiara I just wanted to see how you were doing and our little cubs." Amari replied while walking over to Kiara's stomach which he nuzzled lovingly.

"Amari Leader Of The Zappa Gang if you don't get out of here with your ugly self trying to be Mr. Hot Swagga" Carmen said in rage defending her friend who she treated like a twin sister.

"Carmen your cubs are crying" Amari said playfully. De'Angelo, Sahara, and Tyler began to cry for more their mother's milk.

"Oh and Carmenana?"Amari began playfully

"What in the seven wonders do you want?" Carmen replied back.

"There is someone who wants to see you dear" Amari said. Carmen looked at me with curiosity. Carmen's face was stroke with horror It was Omar!

"O-O-O-Omar what are you doing here in the pridelands?" Carmen said in fear.

"I wanted to see my cubs Love. "Omar said to Carmen.

"Omar after this you wanna get out of here." Amari said to Omar.

"Yeah tell the pride I'll be there in a minute." Omar replied back his friend Amari.

"Carmen I need an Heir my dear Mate" Omar said to her seductively.

"And the cub I want is…"Omar began then continued.

"That one!"Omar said referring to baby De'Angelo

"No Omar please his only a cub please do not take my De'Angelo!" Carmen begged. Omar looked at Carmen and smiled evilly.

"Then you can give me our little Sahara here." Omar said with a smile.

"No Omar I'm not giving any of my cubs away so get it through your thick head now!" Carmen replied with rage.

"Alright Carmen just remember that I will return love." Omar said and turned and left with his pride and Amari.

"Kiara what am I going to do?"Carmen said in worry

"Carmen I assure you Omar will not return for the cubs. "Kiara said to cheer up her friend

"But Kiara you heard him" Carmen in the verged of tears.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked.

"Yes you wanna know why"? Kiara asked.

"Why" Carmen asked back.

"I will be their God-Mother "Kiara said to her.

"Oh Kiara bless your soul thank you, you are a true friend and sister to me!"Carmen said with tears of joy fell from her face.

"You are very welcome my friend and sister. "Kiara replied back to Carmen and Nuzzled Carmen then Carmen did the same.

**HEY GUYS ARE YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER SO PLZ STAY TUNED AND R&R! KE-KE SHAN OUT**


	3. A New Chapter In Life

**A New Chapter In Life**

Carmen and Kiara were relaxing on a hot rock Carmen was bathing her cubs Sultan brought her food and she fed the trio of cubs. Kiara was looking at her stomach and felt a kick and said.

"Carmen I felt a kick"! Kiara exclaimed

"That's great Kiara but aren't you afraid?"Carmen said

"What do you mean?"Kiara asked

"I mean aren't you afraid if you cu…"Carmen was interrupted by Kiara roar of pain Carmen knew what was wrong she grabbed her cubs and ran to Kovu, Simba, and Nala. When she got to the cave she ran to Kovu and Simba with Nala at his side she said.

"Simba, Nala, Kovu Kiara is in labor you have to hurry please hurry!"

Simba, Nala, and Kovu hurried to Kiara and when they got there Kiara was panting and had tiny cubs at her side. Kovu looked at her with a loving glare. He walked up to her and nuzzled her passionately then he looked down at the cubs but he stopped he knew something was wrong he started to growl.

"Kiara look at this cub it looks nothing like me!" Kovu yelled

"Kovu don't you dare growl at her it is not her fault!"Carmen yelled back at Kovu.

"Kiara, Kovu is right this cub looks nothing like Kovu but Amari" Nala said calmly and sweetly

"Mother it is not my fault I was raped" Kiara lied. Kiara stared to have a flashback.

**FLASHBACK** (Amari and Kiara meet together again)

"_Come on Ke-Ke what is that flee-bag Mamma's Boy Kovu gonna do to me?"Said a male lion with sandy cream sand fur with multi-colored (meaning all the colors that exist in the world mixed together to make a beautiful new color)._

"_Amari he is going to kill you if he founds out but I do love you Amari" A Cream-orange furred Lioness said._

"_Really Kiara I have way better training then Kovu does and besides our cubs will be strong and Healthy and he or she will become the next King or Queen of your Land and my Land think and Kiara" Amari said trying to convince his mate the future queen of Pride Rock Kiara._

"_Amari I don't know what will my mother and father say what about my pride? Sais Kiara worried._

"_Kiara I promise nothing will happen you can you say that Kovu is the Father and you can meet me in the Grasslands with the cubs when they are born and I'll help you raise and train them in secret" Amari said reassure Kiara who was still worried._

"_Ok Amari I'm doing this because I want to have cubs with you and I love you" Kiara said with a smile and walked up to her mate and Licked his muzzle and nuzzled him. Amari showed Kiara his affection._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kovu with an expression on his face he growled at the cub that looked like her Father which was Amari's First Born, Vienna. Kovu extracted his claws ready to kill the young cub but was stopped.

"Kovu don't you dare harm my Cub!" A Loud Roar came from the South. The roar came from AMARI! Kovu growled

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Amari said referring to baby Vienna who was disturbed from her slumber by the Commotion around her. She looked up her mother a cooed with a cute baby smile on her small cute muzzle. Vienna looked around for her father than her eyes fell on Amari who was growling at Kovu Baby Vienna cooed at her father. Amari looked at her for a second and smiled then payed his attention back to Kovu who was to busy look at baby Vienna with a snarl. Kovu ran to Kiara and Grabbed baby Vienna by the throat and pressed down gently. Amari roar and leaped at Kovu and Kovu fell on his back which sent baby Vienna into the air and was falling! Luckily Simba caught his Granddaughter. Then a female roar came from Kiara.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE! BOTH OF YOU ARE FIGHTING LIKE CUBS! STOP YOU SCARRING ME AND MY CUBS" Kiara roared. Amari and Kovu stopped and looked at Kiara but Amari looked at Kiara then at baby Vienna who was crying Amari ran to his little girl and gently took her Simba who was pleased that Amari was taking care of his little girl. Amari sat trying to clam his Daughter then turned his head to Kovu and Kiara and Growled and said

"Kiara I don't want my daughters to live in this drama lifestyle and with boyfriend number two over there trying to kill them! I will not allow this to happen to my girls or any of my Cubs" Amari said with fury cradling Vienna in his arms who was sleeping in her father's arms with a smile on her little muzzle. Amari smiled at his little angel and Vienna opened her eyes and looked up at her Father and Amari smiled down proudly and nuzzled her with eyes of affection.

"GET OUT OF MY LAND NOW!" Kovu Growled and Baby Vienna was getting scared again and cuddled into her father's mane to hide.

"Bee quiet you fool your waking up and scaring my cubs" Amari said in a loud Whisper and held Vienna close to him to protect her.

"Kiara you need to tell me what's going on now" Kovu said with a little attitude in his voice.

"I don't have to tell you anything your acting like Scar Kovu!" Kiara said in her defense. Kovu was surprised and hurt at her outburst.

"Amari" Kiara started calmly.

"Yes Kiara" Amari replied to her in the same tone but calmer.

"Do want to take Vienna and the cubs with you?" Kiara asked but she wanted what was best for her Cubs.

"Kiara are you sure you want to do this? I will take Vienna and Kasinda with me" Amari said to Kiara to be sure

"Amari I want what is best for our cubs please take Vienna with you she needs you and she loves you and….. Kiara started to say but Amari stopped her.

"I want what's best for my cubs you keep them here I'll take Vienna with me and Train her to become the Future Queen of the Pridelands and the Zappa Gang" Amari said with sincere.

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING TO BECOME QUEEEN MY DAUGHTER WILL BECOME QUEEN!" Kovu growled

"No Kovu the cub is not born yet and you know the law the first born cub will become king or Queen and Vienna is the First born and she will become queen" Kiara said being mature.

"Kovu, Kiara does have a point it's the law" Simba Said

"Amari please take good care of Vienna she's our pride and Joy" Kiara said motherly as Amari placed the cub into Kiara's paws and nuzzled her daughter.

"I will Kiara Simba, I'll bring Vienna back to live with her Mother and with her pride but the pride must accept Vienna as a pridelanders not as a Zappa I want my Daughter to be Happy" Amari said looking at his daughter relaxing in her mother's paws while her siblings her suckling.

"That is fine Amari; Kiara is that fine with you?" Nala said as she walked up to her daughter and grandchildren and nuzzled them all.

"Yes Mother its perfectly fine with me I want my cubs to be happy" Kiara said tears forming in her eyes. Kovu walked up to her sat next to her and nuzzled his mate.

"Now look at what you've done Amari you made her cry" Kovu declared.

"KOVU! SHUT YOUR MUZZLE KIARA IS ALREADY GOING THROUGH ENOUGH SHE IS LOSING HER CUB SHOW SOME SYMPHOTHY FOR HER YOU FILTHY LITTE SON OF"…. Carmen started but was interrupted by Kiara.

"Carmen its ok its for the best I want my cubs and my pride to be happy" Kiara said tears now falling from her eyes because now she knew she would not she her daughter.

"Kiara are you sure you want to do this you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Carmen Said.

"Amari please take care of her and don't let anything happen to her!" Kiara declared with tears falling even more.

"I Will Kiara and I promise" Amari said grabbing baby Vienna and taking her back to the Zappa and he was gone and so was baby Vienna.

**I know made it sad but you know I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter plz give me some advice on how to make it better ke-ke shan out! **


End file.
